Mitch Chambers
Life Born Michelle Chambers to a slave family in what is now southern West Virginia in the 1820's. She watched as her family endured hardship after hardship until her early teens. After being sold away from her family to a plantation owner in Virginia, she escaped during her transportation into the woods near Tazwell County, Virgnia, where she lived alone hiding and scrounging for a living among the forest and mountains of that area. Embrace During her time alone in the woods and what she would recount as sometimes around 1848. She had left her hollowed out tree she had made a home to look for some fresh food, after coming out to a clearing she was ambushed by her sire, a woman named Fiona Carlilse, a Freed woman who watched the path to ambush slave transports like the one Mitch escaped her self from in the southern region of Virginia. She told her it was easier to survive like this, she took the time and taught her well, not just how to hunt, but how to use her discipline and even how to read in the small downtime they had just surviving. Unlife Eventually Fiona and Mitch fell in love and made a small home together far away from any thriving town or city in those hills. That is until the Civil War came, Fiona was order south by the Camerilla to fight o refused till a powerful Ventrue dominated her will beyond any right he had to. Mitch ran north, refused to fight for the people who would oppress her, making her home just across the Mason Dixon. She has attempted to look for Fiona after the war, but could find no clue as to where she was or could have gone during this time. As times changed Mitch learned to adapt as most animal due to industrialization, finding a place in the Northern Appalachian mountains, hiding from the Camerilla and resenting them from tearing her and Fiona apart. She made a small Gangrel haven of that area, who spent most of their time warring withe local Garou to just hold a small township until, she heard about a Brujah wanting to over throw them close by in the City of Pittsburgh and figure it would give her some long over due catharsis to split some Ventrue from their neck down. So she joined no questions asked and was taught how to be an Anarch from the Baron in this measure, and holds true to those early lesson, even if he hasn't lately. She havens in the Hill District taking what money she has earned from running drugs and smuggling items and Kindred in and out the city and tries to breath some life back into the African American District of Pittsburgh, but they're seeing less and less of her lately though as the Baron's demeanor has change she has become more resolute in hers. She also has a proxy war between her owned gangs and Gangrel and the Nosferatu of the city, stemming from a when C.M. has used the Gangrel as a fodder for a distraction. She has a weak spot for some Caitiffs but also for the Thin Blooded, understanding that they had been trying to survive just like her in world unwelcoming. Category:Characters Category:Gangrel Category:Kindred